Let's Not Cause Any Pain
by LishaBaby
Summary: What if Sean and Holden didn't break up? Would Sean come out of the closet? Could Holden take the hiding? Would the two of them last? What would happen to Sean's career? Let's find out.


**I don't own VALENTINE'S DAY (2010).**

**I wrote this listen to some Smooth Jazz, Pussycat Dolls Bottle Pop and Buttons, and Rihanna Love Song and Jump, Maroon 5 The Way You Look Tonight, Michael Buble You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You and Feeling Good, Drake Thank Me Now**

**Summary: **What if Sean and Holden didn't break up. Would Sean come out of the closet? Could Holden take the hiding? Would the two of them last? Let's find out.

*~~HOLDEN~~*

Holden was sick and tired of it.

He didn't think he could go on with the relationship any longer.

Looking around at Sean's condo he remembered all the magic times they shared.

The home cooked romantic dinners. The 'My flight just got in and now I'm home to you' nights. The I just had a long day nights. The I just had the best day nights. And he can't forget the **"We don't have to work tomorrow"** nights. He can't forget those.

The wonderful morning's with breakfast in bed and morning cuddles and the sweet '_just because I love you' _morning kisses and 'just woke up next to you' sex and 'I love you' sex and shower sex and the 'Hey your still loose and I'm horny sex'.

This place was his home with Sean for the past 3 years. Where they could both just get away from the problems in the world and be together.

He loved Sean. He really, truly loved him more than anyone else in the world.

He loved how it was love at first sight for both of them. He loved how Sean was risking his career to be with him.

And he loved how just seeing those eyes or kissing those lips made him feel like he was king of the world. He loved how he could have the worst day ever and seeing Sean made it all better (and he knew it was the same for Sean no matter how much he wouldn't admit he was just as big a sap.)

He loved how after a month of dating they were practically living together. He loved how Sean finally got so tired of having to leave each other every morning after waking up he just asked (more like told) Holden to move in.

He loved how both him and Sean weren't just a stereotypical homosexual couple. They were both just normal guys who happened to love each other. They weren't flamboyant or fashion loving or any other gay guy stereotype they were just them. Being with each didn't change that.

That was the part that Holden didn't understand. They wouldn't change by coming out with their relationship. He just wished Sean could see that. He understood him really. Before he came out he was scared of everyone's reaction. But he couldn't hide from the world forever so he just decided to let it all be out there.

He hasn't regretted his decision once since he did. Once everyone in his family stopped treating him like a girl or stereotype he's been just fine. Except when his sister brings home a new boyfriend, who treats him like their in prison and Holden's about to take his virgin ass, only then is it awkward.

He's been out the closet for 10 years and he can't go back in. Not even for love. He might love Sean and think they're meant to be together for the rest of their lives but, hiding in the closet wasn't something he was willing to do.

Even though just looking at his eyes and seeing his smile was worth it.

And waking up to see his sleeping peaceful face made him feel like the sun rose _just for that reason_. To give him that truly _magical sight_.

And the sex was the _best_ he'd ever had.

And he couldn't even imagine his life without Sean.

And they had been together for 3 _long, wonderful _years. (The best years of his life.)

Maybe they could work this out.

*~~SEAN~~*

The Super Bowl was coming up.

His way to get his 6 championship match and 4th Super Bowl ring.

It was all practice, practice, practice 'till you drop for the team.

It was amazing he could remember that Holden lived with him and he really must upset for Sean to notice that something was wrong.

But something was wrong and anyone who knew Sean Jackson knew that if there was a problem with something in his life he fixed it.

And he was especially going to fix it because it had something to do with the number one most important thing in his life.

Holden Wilson

He was also going to fix it because he was probably the problem in the first place.

Well not so much him just his inability to come out of the closet. It wasn't all his fault that he was unable to come out the closet. He wa scared and not for him before that thought could cross someone's mind.

He was scared for Holden.

He was a football player.

And not just any football player he was an honest to god football star.

If women knew he was gay _and _in a relationship there would be hell to pay because there was only one way him coming out of the closet was going to play out.

One: women across America going to riot. Because him being gay was probably somewhat acceptable and could be something good for gay men everywhere. But, and there was always a but, women were either going to hate and want to lynch Holden for taking him off the market. And this was a very likely possibility consider how popular he was with women.

And he didn't want anything bad to Holden especially because of him. That would just kill Sean to know he was the cause of pain to Holden. And to cause Holden pain because he was so amazing that Sean couldn't help but fall head over heels for him just from hearing him say hello to Sean.

Or (and this was even more possible) women across America could riot and hate him for taking Holden off the market.

And no matter what Holden said it wa definitely something that could happen.

Either way it was trouble and a problem that he had to fix.

He'd do anything, within reason, to make Holden happy.

Which is why he had picked up Holden favorite Indian restaurant to get his favorite food, and his favorite dessert, and why he had stopped by the drugstore to get Holden's favorite massage oil and his favorite condoms for both their favorite activities. Hopefully if all things went as planned then Holden wouldn't be upset anymore, he could stop worrying, and he could get some at the same time.

At this thought Sean pushed down on the gas pedal to hurry home faster.

*~~Sean's Condo~~*

Parking in the driveway Sean took a deep breath and smiled ready for a great stress elevating night.

If he had know what would happen once he opened the door he wouldn't have been so sure of himself at all.

He opened the door and was struck speechless by pain at what he saw. Holden was putting what seemed like all the pictures that were just of him in a bag and some of, what Sean knew to be, his favorite pictures of them as a couple also in a bag. He had all his bags that Sean hadn't actually seen since he moved in years ago surrounding him looking full and packed with all his stuff.

It made Sean's heart clench so hard he thought he had died and gone to hell. If Sean was truthful with himself the sight killed a part of him inside and made him want to die where he stood.

"What, what are you doing?", said Sean all the anguish he was feeling showing in his voice.

Holden froze like a deer in headlights with the pictures in his hands. He could see the pain in Sean's eyes and it killed a part of him.

"I-I It's not what it seems like Sean." Holden said putting the pictures down.

Sean frowned and could feel bitter anger in his mouth.

"Really, because it looks like you're surrounded by your suitcases."

"I-" said Holden but Sean cut him off.

"It looks like you're about to leave me with no explanation." Sean's voice was getting louder and angrier and his voice was filling with anger.

"No I'm-"

"YOU'VE PACKED YOUR BAG AND SPLIT UP OUR STUFF AND WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE ME WITH NO NOTICE!" By this point in what could be considered a conversation Sean was yelling full force and Holden was near tears.

"I wasn't I was-"

"YOU WERE DIVORCING ME WITHOUT ME EVEN KNOWING" Sean yelled. He ranked his hands through his hair roughly taking a deep breath trying to calm down. He looked at Holden who was looking at Sean with tears in his eye's.

Seeing those tears Sean throw away his pride. Getting on his knees and hobbling to Holden he took his hands in his and looked up into those baby blue eye's he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

"Don't leave me. Whatever it is we can fix it-I can fix it-us. Whatever I have to do I will. Come out to my parents. Meet your parents and family. Go to visit your hometown, whatever you want I'll do it." Holden could hear the anguish and desperation in his voice. "I swear Holden I will. I'll even come out to the world and quit my job if you want me to."

Holden's heart broke at those words. Looking down at the once strong proud man he had fallen in love with his heart broke in two that he could have caused this to happen to him. He took his hands from Sean's and saw how his heart broke. He took his hands and cupped Sean's face with them looking deep into his eye's.

Holden hushed Sean. "Baby, baby please. I'm not leaving you. I was OK, i was. But not anymore I not. I thought about it and if I didn't wake up knowing that at some point I was going to see you beautiful grey eyes then there's no point in living. I didn't think you would be home for another hour so I thought I was going to have time to put everything back."

Sean smiled and rose to his knees. Grabbing Holden's face in hands he kissed him like it was the last time he would ever get to.

He kissed him with all the passion he possibly could and Holden kissed him back just the same. Looking into Sean's eye's he said, "We can talk later but for now I want you to show me one of the reasons why i stayed ok?"

Sean nodded willing to do anything to keep Holden here with him.

And so he mounted and vowed to make love to Holden so hard he would think they were made to be connected together, in any way, for life.


End file.
